


Too Hot

by GraveVyxen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky grunted when his bedmate moved, wrapping his arm tighter about the waist. "Don't. Sleepin'." He muttered as he tugged the other body closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Too Hot  
> CHARACTERS: James 'Bucky' Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov  
> PAIRINGS: Bucky/Clint/Natasha  
> NOTES: Just a stupid itty bitty drabble I did at work because I was bored. It's so short. I may go back and write the actual threesome if I find time somewhere in the future.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. Never happened.

Bucky grunted when his bedmate moved, wrapping his arm tighter about the waist. "Don't. Sleepin'." He muttered as he tugged the other body closer.

The form next to him struggled slightly before giving up with a huff. "I'm hot," was hissed over a shoulder. "Let go."

"No." Bucky replied without opening his eyes. "You wanted to sleep in the middle. Your fault. Deal with it."

"Can you boys stop fighting?" A head on the other side of the body lifted from its pillow. Natasha rubbed at one eye. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Clint, for all the good it did him, gave her a pleading look as he shoved at Bucky's metal forearm. It, unsurprisingly, didn't budge. "Nat, come on. I'm hot. Make him let go."

Natasha gave a small smile and rolled over so that her back faced the boys. "No, thanks. I'm not getting in the middle of it. Do you know how possessive he gets?"

Bucky grinned slightly, burying his face in the back of Clint's neck. "Go back to sleep, little Hawk."

Clint gave a noise of frustration. "I'm sweating to death here! Nat, come on, he wouldn't hit you!"

"I'd rather not find out." Natasha shot back teasingly. "Face it, Barton, Barnes has you until that alarm sounds in the morning. Now, be a good boy and accept it."

Clint groaned, kicking at the covers. "Buck, man, please?"

"No." Bucky trailed a line of kisses up the back of Clint's neck and into his short hair. "I'm comfortable. Unless you wanna go another round?" A sultry tone entered the other man's voice.

Clint let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Know what? This is nice, it's fine, I'll just sleep like this. Don't know why I thought it was too hot before."

A bark of laughter escaped Bucky's throat before he settled in again, nosing the back of Clint's ear. "Thought so."

Natasha gave a quiet laugh and tugged Clint's arm around her waist before snuggling back into him. "Good boy."


End file.
